Conventionally, there is known a speaker device having a wiring configuration of electrically connecting a tinsel cord electrically connected to a lead wire of a voice coil or the voice coil and wiring drawn from an amplifier via a terminal lug for a speaker device.
In the speaker device having the wiring configuration, the lead wire of the electronic component having such a function is sometimes electrically connected to the terminal lug for the speaker device in order to control a frequency component of a sound signal inputted to the voice coil via the wiring of the amplifier (see Patent References-1 to 3, for example). As the electronic component, there are a capacitor, a coil, a resistor and the like.
In the speaker device according to Patent References-1 to 3, a capacitor is mounted on a capacitor mounting part provided on a frame or a storage part provided in a connector, and the lead wire of the capacitor is electrically connected to a tinsel cord via the terminal lug for the speaker device. In Patent References-1 and 2, the capacitor mounting part is referred to as “clamp part” and “mounting part”, and the terminal lug for the speaker device is referred to as “terminal” and “terminal board”, respectively.
Namely, the terminal lug for the speaker device is provided in the speaker device, and the lead wire of the capacitor and the lead wire or the tinsel cord of the voice coil are not directly connected.
In a speaker device according to Patent Reference-4, the above-mentioned electronic component (referred to as “network electronic component” in Patent Reference-4) is provided, and a protective cover to which the electronic component is fixed is mounted on a back side of the frame (i.e., on a side reverse to an acoustic radiation side).
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. H08-140186
Patent Reference-2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2000-152395
Patent Reference-3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. H08-98296
Patent Reference-4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2002-142284